Só Quem Sabe
by Hamii
Summary: Lá, só quem é bom entra, e só quem é ótimo vence. Escola de Música de Nova York. Velhos amigos se reencontram.Capítulo Um - Tudo, menos você!.
1. Chapter 1

**Só Quem Sabe**

_**Trailer**_

_**-**_

**Em uma escola de música...**

'' – _Cara, com isso aí, você não vai chegar nem perto de vencer!''_

_-_

**Onde só os bons entram...**

'' – _E aí, já fez o teste para ver se vai poder estudar aqui?_

– _Não, é amanhã._

– _Não se preocupe, alguém que é muito seu amigo, é um dos jurados.''_

_-_

**E só os melhores vencem...**

'' – _Desculpe as inscrições já foram encerradas._

– _Você não pode me mandar embora!_

– _Me dê um bom motivo para isso._

– _Eu tenho uma música que tem tudo para virar hit!''_

_-_

**Velhos **_**amigos **_**se reencontram...**

'' – _Eu me arrependi de ter ido embora Neji._

– _Eu me arrependi de ter te deixado ir.''_

_-_

**E descobrem que ainda se amam...**

'' – _Não sei como te falar..._

– _Não fale, faça. – E se aproximou da garota.''_

_-_

**Em Breve!**

* * *

Tudo bem, talvez não tão em breve.

**Reviews?**


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**-**

– NÃO! – A garota loira gritou.

– Por que não? – Eu perguntei, enquanto era acompanhada pelas 4 garotas, que pareciam não querer que eu chegasse em meu destino.

– Por que... Por que... – Gaguejava a outra loira, dessa vez mais alta, enquanto bateu _levemente_ no braço da garota de cabelos róseos que estava em seu lado.

– AI! – Reclamou. – O que foi Temari? – Perguntou sem se dar conta da situação em que se encontravam. Depois que Temari lhe lançou um olhar tipo _aff_, a rosada entendeu, e tentou sem êxito concertar seu erro. – Olha, só, Tenten, você não pode ir pra lá por que... Por que um meteoro vai cair lá. É isso.

Claro, que essa explicação foi a mais absurda possível e todas ali presentes ficaram com cara de, Sakura-você-devia-ter-ficado-com-a-boca-fechada.

Enquanto as quatros discutiam, fui em direção à aula de inglês, quando achei a sala, e abri a porta, entendi o porque das garotas não quererem que eu entrasse lá.

Ali, sentado na primeira carteira, estava ele, Neji Hyuuga, o vocalista do momento, o lindo, o bonito, o charmoso, o meu ex-melhor amigo, já que mediante conseqüências virou ex, e o menino de meu primeiro beijo, simplesmente estava ali.

E bom, eu até cumprimentaria ele, só que não deu tempo. As únicas coisas que eu consegui assimilar do que aconteceram ali, foram que:

1. Uma menina levantou e gritou, - _NÃO É POSSÍVEL, EU SOU SUA FÃ TENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!_ - E veio correndo em minha direção.

2. Neji gritou, - _NÃAAAAAAAAO LUCY!_ - Ou qualquer outro nome parecido.

3. E a última, foi que a menina me jogou contra o chão, aí, tudo que meu cérebro captou foi que, o chão da sala H8, da aula de inglês, é muito duro.

Daí, tudo escureceu de repente.

* * *

Prólogo, só para dar o gostinho de quero mais.

Irei agradecer as reviews aqui mesmo dessa vez;

**Veve Kawaii: **Está aí o Prólogo! Espero que o primeiro capítulo não demore também, mas tenho quase certeza que não! Obrigadinha pela review e pelos elogios (:

**Mitsashi Eduarda: **Minha fã. Fiquei feliz com as suas milhões de reviews! Yéaph! Prólogo para você, espero que goste, e fique com vontade de mais! :*

**Kelly: **Pois é, você tá doida pra ler o capítulo um, mas se contente com o Prólogo! Eu gostei dele, e tudo irá de se desenrolar com o tempo! Saudades de você amiga! *-*

**Swiit: **Sempre me ajudando e incentivando! Taí, postado o Prólogo! Semana de recuparação, só peguei em duas matérias, aí sobra tempinho de escrever alguma coisinha. .----.'

**Lust: **Pois é, sempre quis escrever algo assim, tomara que eu consiga! (Y)

**Babu: **Sim, ela tinha ido embora e voltou! E só, pra constatar, ela é irmã do Sasuke aqui também, sim eu gostei dessa ideia. U.ú Digamos que o Hyuuga foi o primeiro amor dela, daí ela teve que ir embora! No primeiro capítulo eu explico 8D

**Priih: **Só por que eu não quero sofrer no msn, aqui está o Prólogo! Brinks, se sabe que eu amo conversar com você! Beijos, espero que goste! =X

* * *

**Galera,** o seguinte, semana de recuperação, e como eu só peguei em, Física, por 3 décimos Y.Y, o que é uma injustiça,e agora mudou o professor, minhas notas já subiram *---* E artes,só por que eu tava escrevendo a Fic na aula, e não escutei quando ele deu trabalho, e fiquei com zero por causa disso ¬¬ Ninguém merece, enfim, amanhã, não estou no msn, recuperação de Artes, quarta, também não, tem as Olímpiadas de Geografia, que envolvem além de Geografia, História e Cidadania, e eu até hoje, não entendo por que as Olímpiadas são de Geografia, e quarta a tarde tenho Iniciação Profissional de Moda, então, nem rola, e sexta de manhã,recuperação de Física, quinta talvez, eu entre (:

Ou seja, atualização!

Menos, de Pôr-do-Sol.

Vou escrever Ones!

*----*

Eba.

Tá parei de falar, isso já está maior do que o Prólogo.

* * *

Reviews?


	3. Tudo, menos você!

**Tudo, menos você!**

_Um_

_-_

Ok, tudo bem, eu estava preparada para tudo, menos aquilo. Tudo, menos ele.

Quando acordei me encontrei deitada em uma cama, em um lugar todo branco, exceto pelo vaso de flores, que deveriam ser trocadas, que se encontrava na mesa de cabeceira, segundo Hinata, era a enfermaria.

As garotas me disseram que depois que quando elas pararam de brigar, e ver onde eu tinha me metido, me encontraram desmaiada, no chão da sala H8. Com todos ao meu redor, claro.

Até que, uma alma caridosa, como elas preferiam chamar esse ser, que até agora eu tento descobrir quem, me trouxe no colo até aqui.

– Tá, mas quem foi que me trouxe até aqui? – Tentei pela milésima vez. Elas não queriam me contar, isso significa que deve ter sido o... – Foi o Neji? – Perguntei.

– O Neji? – Ino me perguntou de volta. – Deixa de ser boba, você deve ter batido a cabeça quando caiu, o Neji não está aqui tudo bem Tenten?

– Ino tem razão Tenten... – Começou Hinata.

– Olha gente, eu posso ter caído, batido a cabeça e desmaiado, mas ainda assim, eu tenho certeza de que eu vi o Neji aqui, e eu sei que eu não sonhei. – Falei, já irritada.

– Tá, tudo bem, você venceu, foi ele que te trouxe aqui sim. Feliz agora Bela Adormecida? – Disse Temari, enquanto se sentava em um dos poucos pufes presentes no cômodo.

– TEMARI! – Gritou a Sakura. Tapei meus ouvidos. – Por que você contou?

– Ora, queria o quê? – Retrucou a loira. – Ela não pode achar para o resto da vida dela, que o garoto evaporou.

– Não precisava ser tão direta Temari. – Eu disse, mas apenas para lembrá-la de que eu estava ciente de que ninguém havia evaporado. E ela também, me ignorou.

– Eu sei, eu sei. – Continuou Sakura, não querendo dar o braço a torcer. – Mas também não é? Poderia ter dito isso de uma forma mais... Ou melhor, menos direta!

– Tá, tanto faz. – Disse Temari, mas tenho certeza de que foi apenas para dar um fim na conversa.

Sentei-me na cama, e do nada, todas se voltaram para mim.

– Aonde você vai? – Perguntou Ino.

– O que você acha que vai fazer? – Perguntou Temari.

– Você não pode sair daqui. – Disse Hinata.

– É, além disso, tem mais gente querendo falar com você. - Deixou escapar Sakura.

– SAKURA! – Ino, Temari e surpreendentemente Hinata, gritaram juntas.

– Ai gente, como diz Temari, ela tem que saber, não pode achar que ele evaporou! – E sim, tudo bem, Sakura estava com a razão.

– Neji? Ele está aí? E quer falar comigo? – Enquanto eu fazia as perguntas já ficava de pé. – Não posso ver ele com essa roupa! Aliás, por que eu to com essa roupa?- Perguntei olhando melhor para mim mesma. Eu estava vestida, com aqueles vestidos brancos de enfermaria, se é que se pode chamar aquilo de vestido.

–Por que você não podia ficar aqui com outra roupa, aí a enfermeira trocou você, e as suas roupas estão aqui. – Disse Ino enquanto me entregava as roupas. – Vamos sair para você se trocar.

– Vamos dizer para o Neji entrar daqui a cinco minutos, certo? – Hinata perguntou já afirmando.

– Melhoras! – Desejou-me Sakura.

– Melhoras nada, boa sorte com o gato, isso sim! – Óbvio que quem disse isso foi Temari.

E saíram.

Aproveitei, e tirei aquele _vestido_ e botei novamente, meu jeans, t-shirt branca escrita, Ur So Gay, em rosa Pink, e meu All Star, cano médio, com estampa de oncinha, só quem em tons de rosa. Fiz um coque mal feito no meu cabelo, e estava ótimo, exatamente quando terminei, escutei baterem na porta.

Tudo bem, vocês devem estar se perguntando por que a tal de Lucy-ou-algo-assim, disse que era a minha fã.

Vou tentar explicar.

Eu meio que, sou famosa.

É, tudo bem, o Neji é vocalista de uma banda chamada Crush, a banda faz o maior sucesso! Sério mesmo, apesar deles ainda estarem aqui na escola de música, os clipes deles já passaram até na MTV, e todas as músicas quem escreve é o Neji! Maior sucesso, e bem, eu também tenho uma banda, Swanky, com as garotas, só que a gente meio que se separou por que eu fui para Londres, com 13 anos, e bom, antes disso, eu e Neji tivemos um... Bem, caso.

Sempre fomos amigos tudo, ele era a pessoa que eu mais confiava, escrevíamos músicas juntos, cantávamos, essas coisas de amigos, riamos... Só que nossos pais morreram em um acidente de avião. Foi o fim do mundo para nós, porém, encontramos forças um no outro para superarmos isso. Até aí tudo bem, só que minha avó, que mora em Londres, resolveu ficar com a minha guarda, aí, eu tive que me mudar pra lá. E bem, antes de eu entrar no avião, Neji me puxou para um canto e me disse exatamente assim: _' Você vai, mas você vai voltar, por que você é minha, só minha, de mais ninguém. '_ E me beijou. Meu primeiro beijo, com o meu melhor amigo. Daí eu cometi o maior erro da minha vida. Entrei no avião e fui embora.

Arrependo-me até hoje.

Hoje, três anos depois, reencontro ele.

Aproveitarei a deixa para me apresentar.

Sou Tenten Uchiha, tenho 16 anos, sou vocalista da minha banda, Swanky, junto com minhas amigas, Sakura, 15 anos, backvocal e guitarra, Ino, 15 anos, baixo, Hinata, 15 anos, ás vezes teclado ás vezes guitarra e Temari, 16 anos, bateria.

Sou irmã de Sasuke Uchiha, guitarrista da banda de Neji, Crush, composta por, Neji, 16 anos, no vocal, Sasuke, 15 anos, na guitarra, Gaara, 16 anos, no baixo, Naruto, 15 anos na guitarra, e Shikamaru, 15 anos, na bateria.

Resolvi atender a porta. Tudo bem, eu só gritei, 'Pode entrar!', e foi o que ele fez.

E a partir daí, eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer o que falar.

Acho que ele percebeu, e começou por mim.

– Como você está? – Me perguntou, mas sem se aproximar muito, o que era quase impossível, já que o cômodo era pequeno, não sei como couberam minhas amigas todas ali antes.

– Bem, com certeza bem. – Respondi nervosamente, e como eu não sabia o que fazer com as mãos, o que sempre acontece quando eu fico nervosa, comecei a mexer na minha T-shirt.

– Não precisa ficar nervosa.

– Não estou nervosa. – Tentei.

– Pode fazer tempo que a gente não se encontra Tenten, mas eu te conheço, quando você fica nervosa começa a mexer na roupa ou a rir. – Droga, ele ainda se lembrava disso.

– Se acha que eu estou nervosa está enganado sabia? – Tentei de novo. – Eu não estou... Só, só não sei o que fazer. – Admiti.

Ele riu. Na verdade, ele teve um ataque de gargalhadas na minha frente, o que consequentemente me fez rir com ele.

Então, do nada, duas pessoas, ou melhor, dois seres começaram a rir.

– Então... – Comecei em meio as gargalhadas. – Como está sua música? – Embora eu sabia que estava muito bem.

– Bom, vou ignorar sua pergunta, por que eu sei que você sabe que vai muito bem, mas, eu comecei a escrever uma música nova, só não sei como terminar, que ouvir o começo?

– Claro! Eu ia amar...

– Ótimo. – Ele disse, enquanto pegava o violão que trazia com ele, deu a primeira nota, e começou:

''_I look around me,_

_All I seem to see,_

_Is people going nowhere…''_

Ele teria continuado só que a enfermeira entrou no quarto e mandou-o parar, dizendo que lá não era lugar para música, e depois disso, saiu.

– Bom, acho melhor eu ir, você já pode ir também? – Me perguntou.

– Sim, já posso eu acho. – Respondi. – Além disso, a sua voz é muito perfeita!

– Obrigado, a sua também! Tenho ouvido algumas músicas suas, são ótimas.

– Obrigada... – Respondi, completamente sem graça.

– Então, quer ir tomar um sorvete?

– Claro!

Já fora da enfermaria, caminhávamos em uma direção desconhecida para mim, e pelo jeito, conhecida para ele, logo nos aproximamos de um longo e extenso gramado muito verde por sinal, com uma enorme árvore no meio dele, com uma casa em cima dela. Perto do carrinho de sorvetes, ele me perguntou:

– Chocolate como antigamente?

– Sim. – Respondi muito feliz por ele se lembrar de pequenas coisas como essa.

– Dois de chocolate. – Ele pediu para o _Tio do Sorvete, _já pegando a quantia exata para paga-lo. – Aqui. – Disse me entregando o sorvete. – Vamos na casa da árvore? Eu e os garotos que a construímos, assim que chegamos aqui, precisávamos de um local nosso, com a nossa cara, e sem querer me gabar, ela ficou perfeita.

Eu ri.

– Claro, eu posso ver. Vamos lá sim.

Ele me ajudou a subir a escada, feita com tábuas pregadas no caule da árvore, depois que eu já me encontrava na varanda da casa, ele subiu agilmente.

– Bonita a vista. – Elogiei. O que devo admitir, era verdade, de um lado, podíamos ver toda a escola, e como a varando rodeava toda a casa, do outro lado era possível avistar o lago, que também fazia parte dos terrenos da escola, porém, essa parte vazia.

– Sim. – Ele concordou. _– _E aí, já fez o teste para ver se vai poder estudar aqui? – Me perguntou.

– Não, é amanhã.

– Não se preocupe alguém que é muito seu amigo, é um dos jurados.

– Quem? – Perguntei.

– Se eu contar vai estragar a surpresa! – Ele disse. – Sabe Tenten, suas amigas devem estar te procurando, você devia ir atrás delas. – Ele disse com uma voz baixa, triste.

– Está me mandando embora? – Perguntei.

– Não, estou dizendo que você deve estar cansada, e que deve descansar para amanhã.

– Tem razão, é melhor eu ir, obrigada Neji. – Dito isso, me aproximei dele, e beijei-lhe a bochecha, e parei perto dele. – Desculpa, eu...

– Tudo bem. - Ele me cortou. – Eu não me importei, se importa se eu for com você até seu dormitório?

– Não, vai ser ótimo.

O caminho até o dormitório foi acompanhado pelo silêncio, chegando lá, nos despedimos com beijos na bochecha, apesar de eu ter certeza de que não era só eu que queria que o beijo fosse em outro lugar mas... Quando eu me virei, e estava abrindo a porta de costas para ele, sussurrei, mas não tão baixo, apenas, para que ele pudesse ouvir:

– Eu me arrependi de ter ido embora Neji.

– Eu me arrependi de ter te deixado ir. – Uma lágrima escorreu, e então pude ouvir os passos dele se distanciando, indo embora, mas não para sempre, não por muito tempo, só até... Amanhã.

Abri a porta do dormitório, sequei a lágrima solitária, e adentrei o cômodo, já sabendo que um milhão de perguntas me seria feito a seguir.

**Continua...**

* * *

Capítulo Um postadíssimo!

E aí, o que acharam?

Tá, isso meio que foi inspirado na minha vida, já que eu sei tocar guitarra e a minha amiga bateria, e a gente ama hogar Guitar Hero...

Mas enfim, amei o capítulo *O* Bastante coisa foi revelada aí =X

Espero, mesmo, que gostem!

Reviews?

xauns:*


End file.
